


You Are The Best, Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e12 Ua Ola Loko I Ke Aloha (Love Gives Life Within), Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was having a tough time, Ever since his Aunt Deb died, The Team comes over, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	You Are The Best, Danno:

*Summary: Steve was having a tough time, Ever since his Aunt Deb died, The Team comes over, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was having a beer alone on the beach, He was glad that he was alone. The Former Seal could let out his frustrations, & emotions. He lets out some tears, as he thinks about his aunt, Deb McGarrett.

 

He was glad that she spent her last moments with her, & he was also mad that she didn’t have enough time with him, his sister, & his niece. The Former Seal wad angry, & he was not letting it go. He also wasn’t letting go of the past neither.

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams came up to his house, & said thinking to himself, “Oh, Babe”, as he saw him in the condition that he was in, “Can you use a friend ?”, He asked cautiously, & with a smile. “It couldn’t hurt, You are the best, Danno”, The Five-O Commander said with a sad smile.

 

“How about 4 friends ?”, Captain Lou Grover asked, & he said, “You are always be there for me. Especially when Samantha was kidnapped, You helped me get her back, Thank you”. They hugged, & Steve said this to him, “Anything for you, Lou”.

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly was next, & the computer tech said to him, “You took a risk on me, I will never forget it, You aren’t alone anymore, I am here for you, We are here, Just open your heart up to us”, Danny spoke up now, & said this to him.

 

“Boss, Your Auntie wouldn’t want you to be like this, She loves you, & us, She **_is_** ohana forever”, Officer Kono Kalakaua said, as she moves to hug him, Steve couldn’t hold in the waterworks, Danny, Chin,  & Lou sympathies, The Beauty comforts him. Once, Steve has control of himself, They had a picnic, & spent time with their boss, teammate, & friend, bringing up memories of Deb, as they ate.

 

The End.


End file.
